Read here if you miss me or missed me! Or even remember me xD
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Read here if you miss me or missed me! Or even remember me xD 17 Comments Mysterious Gamer Mysterious Gamer @mysterious_gamer 2 years ago Well, it's been a long while since I wrote a discussion! I have my reasons to be away from here, and it isn't because I don't like this community! In fact, I love this community and the nice people here <3 These months have been happening unfortunately stuff (like the ones that I put down) except one that I guess that DeathMurder_JH told you with words or some of you noticed! I'll put a list of all the stuff that happened: -School. -Family. -Broken PC and a shitty phone. -Lack of money to repair my PC by my own or have a new phone. And that's all xD In other news, In June was my birthday! Yay! <3 and DM_JH gave me the idea of do a RP with Velius, saying that it was his birthday! I'ts really a good idea that I wanted do! But by laziness and my shitty phone couldn't make it, so I owe you an RP to apologize about my months of being disappeared! >u< Aside, I wanted make some RPs since a loooooooong time with two users! RB and Decipherer! End of the message, please answer down if you wanna <3 Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 2 years ago *Hug you tightly too, smiling* I haven't do that since a long time, I mean, do RPs! I just see the comic xD 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 2 years ago *ehem* you know that I did "that" a few days ago~ 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 2 years ago You know what I wanted mean, Death~ 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 2 years ago Hehehehe~ 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Welcome back! 4 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Thanks! <3 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago *GASP* VELIUS!! *Tackle hugs you* 5 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago *Velius and me hug you too* we missed you, Mz. Hyde! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Welcome back!!!! :DDDD Nice to see you again! 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Thanks HJ! I missed you! I missed everyone <3 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago AAaaaaaaaa!!!! *hugs* 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Catt Hatter • 2 years ago *hug you too* Catt! I missed youuuu ❤ 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago I've missed you toooo! ❤ Happy belated birthday friend! Hope it was a good one! 4 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Catt Hatter • 2 years ago And it was! I cried of happiness two times �� And thank you Catt! ❤ 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Aw! ^u^ You're welcome! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Welcome back! :D Happy belated birthday! 2 •Share › − Avatar Mysterious Gamer Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Thanks Jekyll 1886! And thanks for the spam too ❤ 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy